Light and Dark
by Magicwolf360
Summary: Morgana's scared. She wants to leave Camelot forever. But can Merlin stop her? Mergana, rated T because of an extremely paranoid author.


**Okay, so I'm trying something new. Presenting... my first one-shot! :D. Enjoy! Don't forget to follow and leave a comment!  
**

Merlin looked up from the spell book as someone knocked on his door. He got up, expecting it to be Gaius.

"Morgana."

She looked at him, eyes wide. Her hands were trembling as she pulled her gloves tighter around her wrist.

"Merlin, it's my magic. I can't control it... I can't-"

She burst out sobbing, just as a vase in the room exploded. Merlin whipped around to the noise. Morgana gasped and looked at her still-covered hands.

"It's getting stronger. Camelot's in danger! I must flee."

"Wait, Morgana. Think about what you're doing. You don't think Uther will send out a search party for you? No matter where you go, he will always be searching for you... especially if he thinks magic's involved."

Another tear ran down her cheek as she shook her head vigorously.

"I don't care. You don't know what it's like, Merlin... having to hide yourself. I'm sick of it... I need to leave. Will you help me or not?"

Merlin bit his lip, fighting the urge to tell her. His secret had to be his own... no matter what. Giving a small nod, the two began searching for supplies. Morgana was easily able to stash some of her dresses, while Merlin got her some food. It carried well into the night, even after Gaius had gone to bed. Merlin wrapped the last bundle and handed it to her at the edge of the forest. She took the bundle gratefully.

"Thank you, Merlin."

"Where will you go?" He asked worriedly.

Morgana gave a small smirk and shrugged.

"That sorceress Morgause is still out there. I might try to find her."

Merlin froze, dread filling him. Morgana couldn't go to Morgause... his brain made quick calculations. How to make her stay? As hard as he tried to concentrate, he couldn't help picturing Morgana becoming evil, using her spells for destruction. Morgana turned on her heel, but Merlin quickly wrapped his hand around her own. She looked at him in confusion and rose an eyebrow.

"Merlin, you need to let me go. I can finally find someone who understands."

"Morgana... I've always understood-"

"How can you?" She practically screamed.

Merlin took a step back as a branch ripped off its tree. More leaves and twigs blew up into a tornado around the two of them. Morgana's eyes were a bright gold. Her lips curled up in anger.

"You pretend to know the pain I'm in! Why? We're nothing alike!"

"You're wrong! We are too alike for our own good! At least you confided in me. I was too scared, I never even told you."

Morgana's wind instantly died down as she stared at the servant in confusion. Merlin spoke a spell under his breath. When his eyes flashed gold, she gasped and took a step back as flames rose up around Merlin. They curled into the air in the shape of a dragon and swirled back down to ash with smoke rising up. Morgana stared at him, her eyes wide. He held his hand out, eyes begging her to take it.

"Please... come back. I'm learning myself, but I can teach you what I know."

Morgana gave a meek nod and took his hand. Smiling, he pulled her along excitedly back to the kingdom. His mind exploded with the possibilities... finally! Someone to share the secret with! Just as they entered the city gates, he heard a voice in his mind. Kilgarrah. His mind quickly went over his options. He couldn't keep the dragon waiting, but what about Morgana? She looked at him trustfully and smiled. Merlin motioned to the direction where Kilgarrah was.

"Do you want to meet my mentor?"

Morgana cocked her head and gave a curious nod. She followed him down the stairs to the cell. Once inside, she jumped back from the mighty dragon. It landed on its ledge and growled at her, fighting against its chains. Merlin quickly got between them, eyes fierce.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at the dragon.

"Young Warlock, you must kill her while you have the chance! She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love. She will never be good."

"No, you're wrong. I won't let you hurt her... I won't let anybody hurt her. Whatever you had to say, I'm sure it can wait."

"Merlin! Come back! Merlin!"

He didn't pay attention as he and Morgana ran from the cave. They stopped outside, breathing heavily. Morgana jumped to Merlin and gave him a hug.

"No one's ever stood up for me like that before. Thank you."

Before he knew what was happening, Morgana leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Her lips were cool against his warm ones. Merlin kissed back slowly. Baskets and hay around them exploded and levitated, but there was no one around. For now, they were safe. Merlin glowed a bit with light, while Morgana dimmed ever so slightly into darkness. Light and dark were together. Merlin stroked a hand through her hair and stared into her eyes.

"Where do we go from here?" Morgana whispered.

He shook his head, and shrugged.

"Arthur won't understand. He never will. The truth is, I've felt a connection before we even knew each others' names." He admitted.

"We're meant to be enemies. Uther will stop at nothing until he's killed every one of us. We have to fight back. I don't want to hurt Arthur, but I see no other way."

"Morgana, there is always another way. I don't care if we're supposed to be enemies," he paused, "I think I love you."

Morgana's mouth gaped in shock. Her gaze lowered, but Merlin gently brought it back up to match his.

"This might work. I hope it does."

Merlin nodded and they kissed again.


End file.
